marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Loki Laufeyson (Earth-11584)
History "I grew in your shadow, brother, where you would have seen me wither, I thrived. And now, I am blessed with the great purpose of ruling these pathetic people, and depriving you of your chosen world." Born in 955 A.D., Loki Laufeyson was the first and only known son of Laufey, the ruler of the Frost Giants of Jotunheim and thus the crown prince of that realm. However he was initially rejected by Laufey due to his small stature and seemingly weak nature, and thus was left to die of exposure to the elements. Left to his own devices, Loki likely would have died in the wilderness, had he not been found by chance by Odin, the king of Asgard. Recognizing that the child was a Frost Giant by birth, Odin took pity on him and decided to raise the youth as his own, especially when he saw Loki's blue skin change pigment to match his own. Adopting Loki as an Asgardian, Loki was thus raised alongside Odin's own sons, Thor and Balder, and raised as a prince of Asgard, not being told of his true heritage. From a young age, though, Odin took more of an interest in the education of his two older children (though he hardly neglected Loki by any means). As opposed to the more warrior-like mindsets of his brothers, Loki was far more reserved, and preferred to study indoors. He had a natural inclination towards magic, and became a pupil of his adoptive mother Frigga. Frigga taught many things to Loki, tutoring his natural aptitude in magical spells, particularly the power of illusion. At some point, an Asgardian named Amora also took her place as a student alongside Loki, and the two became something of friends. Loki's mischievious nature was also apparent from a youth, as he would often plan tricks for his brothers and try and get them into trouble. Odin dismissed these pranks as boyish fun, but in reality Loki was beginning to develop a deep-seeded jealousy of his brothers, particularly Thor. Loki desired to be an equal in his father's eyes, and thus took every opportunity he could to subtly try and win approval over his older brothers. However his duplicity was well-hidden, and neither Thor nor Balder (or even Odin or Frigga for that matter) truly understood how deeply Loki held his adoptive family in contempt for seemingly "forgetting" about his right to rule. After hundreds of years passed and it came time for Thor to be coronated as king, Loki put on the brave face of a proud brother. But in secret, he shepherded in several Frost Giants to disrupt the coronation (using a passage into Asgard he had discovered during much of his solitude studying as a youth). At first this was merely another prank on Thor, but as time would tell, Loki would quickly turn this to his advantage. When Odin barred Thor from seeking retribution against the Frost Giants, it was Loki who convinced him to defy their father and travel to Jotunheim, taking their brother Balder and several other warriors with them. On Jotunheim, Loki found himself unaffected by the Frost Giant's magic over ice, and also saw his skin turn blue when coming in contact with them, something he didn't truly understand. After they were saved by Odin, Loki was present when Odin banished Thor to Midgard, and he resolved to take advantage of the situation further. Confronting Odin in the vaults of Asgard, he shockingly learned the truth of his origins, and then stressed out Odin enough to send him into the Odinsleep. He then faked evidence that Balder was responsible for letting the Frost Giants into Asgard, clearing a path for him to sit on the throne of Asgard. However his ambition was far greater. After telling Thor to remain on Earth (and telling him that their father had died), Loki traveled to Jotunheim and revealed himself to his biological father. Though Laufey was less than impressed with his offspring, he did agree to ally with him to destroy Odin while he was in the Odinsleep. Loki then found out that Sif and the Warriors Three had traveled to Earth searching for Thor. He dispatched the Destroyer Armor after them, and later had the armor strike a mortal blow to Thor, nearly killing him. This self-sacrifice on Thor's part though proved him worthy enough to once again wield Mjolnir, restoring his power. Loki rushed to the Bifrost and welcomed Laufey and two other Frost Giants to Asgard, freezing Heimdall in the process. Loki then led Laufey and company to the chamber where Odin slept. Laufey prepared to kill the king of Asgard, when Loki's true plan revealed itself, as he struck down the Frost Giants in an attempt to frame them for attempting to murder Odin. Loki used this justification to use the Siege Engine on Jotunheim through the Bifrost, threatening to destroy the entirety of the Nine Realms and potentially trigger Ragnarok. Before he could complete this though Thor was brought back to Asgard by Heimdall. Thor and Loki battled, with the former eventually destroying the Bifrost to save Jotunheim. Loki dangled over the edge of the Rainbow Bridge, but rather than be taken captive by Odin, allowed himself to fall into the Void. However he was not killed, as he eventually found himself in a place called Sanctuary, where he was greeted by The Other and the Chitauri, agents of the Mad Titan Thanos. Loki agreed to serve Thanos and retrieve the Tesseract from Earth for him, in exchange for using the Chitauri to invade Midgard and make it a kingdom for himself. In the time before his invasion, Loki was granted access to the Mind Stone by Thanos and used it to contact the criminal Taskmaster. Convincing Taskmaster to join with him and his plans for world domination, Loki bided his time until the Earthlings began conducting tests with the Tesseract. Taskmaster snuck into the Dark Energy Research Facility and seized control of these experiments with Loki's guidance, before using the Tesseract to open a portal that allowed Loki to travel back to Earth. The two then broke out of the facility with the Tesseract in toe. Despite being contacted by The Other shortly thereafter, Loki formulated a more longterm plan rather than just move immediately to opening the portal right away to allow the Chitauri to invade. Wanting to have more backup than just the Chitauri, Loki and Taskmaster organized a diversion in Stuggartt Germany. Loki's attack distracted SHIELD long enough for Taskmaster to break several super villains from a Supermax prison facility. Though in the process, Loki was captured by Captain America and company. After a slight detour involving Thor's arrival on Earth, Loki was taken to the Helicarrier where he was shown a cell originally designed to contain the Hulk. Loki played around with Agent Jasper Sitwell, the initial agent sent in to interrogate him, but was eventually coerced into opening up to Natasha Romanoff, divulging his plan to unleash the Hulk on the Helicarrier. Before she could inform others of this plan, though, Taskmaster and his forces attacked the Helicarrier, setting the Hulk loose and freeing Loki. In the melee, Loki seemingly killed Agent Phil Coulson and nearly sent Thor to his death as well, before escaping with Taskmaster to New York to launch the invasion. After engaging in banter with Tony Stark over the fate of the world, Loki used a portal device built by the mind controlled Erik Selvig to use the Tesseract to keep a stable portal open long enough for the Chitauri to invade. Despite heading up the invasion force, though, Loki was defeated by the combined might of The Avengers (as well as Iron Man sending a nuclear weapon into the portal, wiping out the Chitauri mothership). Taken into custody, Loki was led away in chains back to Asgard along with the Tesseract to stand trial for his crimes. Convicted as a mere formality, Odin took pity on his wayward son and sentenced him to the dungeons. There, Loki became reacquainted with Amora the Enchantress, who had been sent there for an unknown crime some time earlier. Loki was left to linger in the dungeons, seemingly forgotten by all except his mother Frigga, who would occasionally visit him. Amora did ask what he knew of the Dark Elves, which Loki truthfully admitted very little (except that they weren't to be trusted.) Despite suspicions to the contrary, he did not aid Amora in her escape from the dungeons, and he was kept out of the loop when the Dark Elves attacked Asgard. He was distraught to learn of his adopted mother's death, but was more surprised when Thor came seeking his help for a way out of Asgard without their father knowing. Loki agreed to help, only if Thor would grant him clemency once he sat on the throne, which the God of Thunder agreed to. Leading Thor and Jane Foster through a hidden passage way to Svartalfheim, Loki and Thor fought side by side once more against Amora, Maleketh and the Dark Elves. However, they were outmatched by Amora's magic and Maleketh's forces, leading to Jane having the Aether taken from her and Loki's apparent death. Loki was brought back to Asgard by Balder, having earned a warrior's burial. However in the process, somehow Loki bewtiched Odin and stripped him of his powers, abandoning him on Earth in a retirement home in New York. Loki then assumed Odin's place on the throne of Asgard, unknowingly supported by Balder. This arrangement continued for several years, before Loki's ruse was eventually discovered. In Odin's absence it turned out that Surtur, the ancient fire demon of Muspelheim, had been growing in strength and was threatening to invade. When Loki's deception was uncovered, he was attacked by an angry Balder, and in self-defense Loki nearly mortally wounded Balder with a spear, setting into motion events that would lead to the prophecy of Ragnarok. Loki traveled with Thor back to Earth to find Odin, and was temporarily held in a stasis dimension by Doctor Strange. Eventually Loki and Thor find Odin living as a homeless man in New York. After a short discussion, they are attacked by fire demons of Surtur sent to kill them. Loki calls Heimdall to send the Bifrost, which brings him and Odin back to Asgard, however Thor is lost on a wayward planet. Upon their return, Loki is once again sent to the dungeons. His stay there would be short lived, as he is recruited by Odin to accompany Sif, Balder and Beta Ray Bill to the Grandmaster's Planet to recover Thor. There, Loki fights with the Grandmaster's sentries as well as his chief enforcer Firelord, before being summoned back to Asgard with the Tesseract. Once there he aides in the fight against Surtur, aiding the recruited Valkyrie and Sif in defeating the dire wolf Fenris and saving the populace of Asgard (though Sif dies in the fight nobly). With Ragnarok seemingly averted, Loki stands having been accepted by Asgard, at least for the time being, but is quickly and forcefully sent to Earth with Thor and Beta Ray Bill by order of Odin when Thanos arrives seeking the Tesseract. Powers & Abilities * Magical Prowess: Though he lacks the raw power of Thor and the invulnerability of Balder, Loki makes up for this with his power of illusion, taught to him by Frigga. He is capable of disguising himself or others in any number of ways, chief among these feats was his long-term impersonation of his adoptive father Odin, and the latter's subsequent brainwashing and banishment to Earth. * Silver-Tongue: Loki's ability to talk his way out of a situation is notorious, as is his duplicitous nature. He is fully capable of saying one thing and promising another in the same breath, and those who do not pay close attention to him do so at their own peril. * Combat Experience: Though he lacks the experience of either of his brothers, Loki is fully trained in Asgardian warfare as they were, and is capable of holding his own in a fight for a brief while at least. * Frost Giant Abilities: A Frost Giant by birth (albeit a small one), Loki has the natural ability to control ice and snow, though these powers are undeveloped compared to his other magical illusions (he is only shown to use them once against Heimdall, and then not to permanent effect). Weaknesses While his silver tongue is something of an asset, it is also a hindrance at times, as Loki is prone to make promises that he then goes back on (specifically with beings far his greater in terms of overall power.) While his intelligence allows him to usually steer things in his favor, this is not always the case. It has been shown that, while he isn't a pushover in a fight, he can quickly be bested by individuals with more experience or strength than him. Loki also has a massive inferiority complex and desire to be seen and heard, most likely due to his upbringing of growing up in the shadow of Odin's sons. Film Details Loki appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity of the MCU. In all cases he is played by actor Tom Hiddleston. * Thor (2011) * The Avengers (2012) * Thor: The Dark World (2013) * World War Hulk (2017) * Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Asgardian Category:Bad Characters